CRISIS CORE Theme
"CRISIS CORE Theme" is name of the main theme of Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-, and was composed by Takeharu Ishimoto. It is the most prominent theme of the game, due to playing in significant moments, including the title screen and final battle, and appearing in said game through nine different versions, all having this title as a prefix. This said, the original "CRISIS CORE Theme" was only released on a special disc that attendees of the 2007 Square Enix Party received. Game appearances Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'' As mentioned, "CRISIS CORE Theme" appears in its eponymous game through several different arrangements, the most similar to its original version being "Under the Apple Tree". Variations * "CRISIS CORE Theme - Succession" is the background theme thetitle screen, playing after the title FMV finishes. It is the second track of the first disc of the ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Original Soundtrack. * "CRISIS CORE Theme - Dreams and Pride" is the first arrangement of the theme heard in the game, and uses piano and percussion. It is heard when Angeal tells Zack about dumbapples on their journey to Fort Tamblin, and in Nibelheim; and when Zack remembers Angeal after Cloud tells him he hardly ever sees Zack use the Buster Sword, just as Zack told Angeal years before in Wutai. It is the eight track of the first disc of the game's original soundtrack. * "The Terrible Truth" is a variation of "CRISIS CORE Theme - Succession", and it plays at the XMB menu before selecting Crisis Core, after entering the game into a PSP, during the exchange between Zack and Lazard Deusericus in Gongaga. It is the tenth track on the first disc of the game's original soundtrack. * "CRISIS CORE Theme - Under the Apple Tree" plays while Zack is standing under the tree during his mission to Banora; and in the last chapter, when he fulfills Genesis's childhood dream underneath the same tree. This version is a cut from the original release of the theme. It is the fourteenth track of the first disc of the game's original soundtrack. * "The Burdened" is an arrangement featuring violin and piano, and plays after the mission in Banora, and while inside Aerith's Church. It is the sixteenth track of the first disc of the game's original soundtrack. * "CRISIS CORE Theme - Scars of Friendship" plays when Sephiroth explains to Zack the history of Project G, which he believes to be Project Genesis. It is a slow and melancholic string arrangement of the theme. It is the twenty-first track of the first disc of the game's original soundtrack. * "CRISIS CORE Theme - With Pride" is another piano arrangement of the theme. It plays when Genesis reveals his black wing in Banora, and when Zack talks with Angeal on the Sector 0 Highway in Midgar. It is the twenty-fourth track of the first disc of the game's original soundtrack. * "CRISIS CORE Theme - Truth About the Project" is a fast paced version performed by quartet featuring, violin, viola, cello, and piano. It is heard during Sephiroth's flashback of the training sequence, starting up at the moment he draws his sword; and when Angeal prepares to face Zack in Modeoheim after he deals with Genesis. It is the twenty-ninth track of the first disc of the game's original soundtrack. * "CRISIS CORE Theme - New Assignment" is another string arrangement of the theme and plays on the SOLDIER Floor before Zack's fateful mission to Nibelheim. It is the fourth track of the second disc of the game's original soundtrack. * "A Brief Rest" is a music box-like variation of the "CRISIS CORE Theme". It plays after Zack decides to "crash for the night" in the Nibelheim Inn. It is the eighth track on the soundtrack's second disc. * "CRISIS CORE Theme - Blazing Through the Battlefield" is an hard-rock arrangement of Theme of CRISIS CORE which features electric guitar and drums, and plays during Zack's battle with G Eraser at the LOVELESS Avenue and during the Virtual Training Room flashback, when Genesis decides to fight Sephiroth alone. It is the thirteenth track of the first disc of the game's original soundtrack. * "The SOLDIER Way" is a variation of the "CRISIS CORE Theme", featuring its main motif, and plays during the final battle with Genesis Rhapsodos. It is the twenty-first track of the second disc of the game's original soundtrack. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call "Succession", otherwise known as "CRISIS CORE Theme - Dreams and Honor", is played as an Event Music Sequence and "The SOLDIER Way" is played as a Battle Music Sequence. Appearances outside Final Fantasy media An arrangement of the "CRISIS CORE Theme", known as "A Date with Fate", appears when removes his helmet and introduces himself. It was released in the album. This is the second piece of Final Fantasy music to appear in Kingdom Hearts, the first being "One-Winged Angel" in the US, PAL, and Final Mix versions of the first Kingdom Hearts and in Kingdom Hearts II. Category:Battle themes from Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Category:Event themes from Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Category:Battle themes from Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Category:Event themes from Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call